<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lead the Way, Big Boy by missbirdie (timefornaps)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035977">Lead the Way, Big Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/timefornaps/pseuds/missbirdie'>missbirdie (timefornaps)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Crack, Dumb Sehun, Dumber Chanyeol, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/timefornaps/pseuds/missbirdie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick prompt: you look a lot like my good friend so I ran up behind you and grabbed your ass with both hands in front of everyone I’m so sorry</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lu Han/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lead the Way, Big Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! i ended up re-writing old fics on my drafts. I'd like to keep working on verse but idk how to build on it yet, so this stays as a stand-alone drabble for now.</p>
<p>I started with this one because I watched sehun &amp; chanyeol video compilations on yt and i miss them. also, i miss hunhan...where my hh stans at.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You think he’ll actually rip off your head this time around?” Chanyeol asks, as he lounges by the pool area, cradling a can of beer in his chest and an arm pillowing his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun attempts to push him off the skirt of the poolside but fails, he chuckles. “Come onnn bro”, Chanyeol taunts him some more. “just do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He settles for rolling his eyes at the loud giant. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They are at Junmyeon's house, supposedly having a small get-together but it has somehow taken a wild turn at some point and became a rowdy house party with people getting a little too drunk before the clock had even struck 9 PM. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sehun wasn't really big on turning up at the dance floor with intoxicated strangers hanging around, preferring to just stay on one side of the house, preferably the kitchen, to take advantage of the free booze and food. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe I’ll take a peek inside later when the crowd dies down,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thinks to himself. Or at least Chanyeol stops it with his stupid dares. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He was now looking all dumb, trying to pretend like a prowling tiger with his hands and feet on the concrete. "You just...sneak up on him, like this," Chanyeol says. Sehun couldn’t fight the fit of laughter from looking at the other making a fool of himself in the middle of a party.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"Hey, how about this, how about you do it?" Sehun offers, pulling out his phone to record his best friend. This is a good material for blackmail. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Chanyeol rolls his eyes at him. "Because Baekhyun would never rip your dick off. That’s how much he loves you, you're like his firstborn son." he sighs defeatedly, grabbing the phone off of Sehun’s hands. “He won’t hesitate to do that to me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"But hey? Chanyeol?" a smirk plays on Sehun’s lips.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He takes three steps back and puts his phone away. "You never know. He might keep it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>AND</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’ll be getting head even when you don’t know it. "</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sehun gets thrown into the pool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>⭐⭐⭐</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>An hour later finds the duo weaving through the crowd of drunk strangers; Chanyeol having to dodge every woman who keeps trying to cling unto him with the guise of being tipsy or drunk. On a normal day, he’d have no problem with people hitting on him. He enjoys the attention. But his mood’s been dampened for some reason and he’s not so sure why.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ran into Junmyeon who was sporting a button-up with American dollars on it. “It’s so weird how much he loves that shirt.” Chanyeol groans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The clock read 11:46 PM, and usually, the party would have still been a little livelier. But tonight was different, the crowd was starting to thin out and everyone’s just either lounging or passed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The faces all looked familiar and it seemed like they’re still on the campus. No new faces. Chanyeol sighs, feeling the boredom starting to creep in on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun makes his way to the living room. He saw a couple of classmates flocking by the fireplace. Chanyeol followed behind him and joined him at ogling. “Who’s that? Oh shit, there’s Baek. you should probably do it now. Come onnnn, dude!” he eggs Sehun on again. </span>
</p>
<p><span>“If I do it, would you stop annoying me already?”</span> <span>Sehun asks, annoyed. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>Chanyeol hair bounces at the top of his head as his nods. His face morphing into an ecstatic look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grunts, turning into the other. “Fine, I’ll do it.” Chanyeol snickers and watches on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun finds himself walking up to the crowd. He zeroes in on one of them who’s supposed to be Baekhyun. He stretches his arm out, palm spread open and ready. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun goes in for the ass and </span>
  <em>
    <span>grabs.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t Baekhyun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dude. What the fuck.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>says not-Baekhyun. His peach hair sways along when he whips around to give the creep a piece of his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun groans internally and sends prayers up to the heavens. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dear fucking god. I’m dead. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He is frozen in place, completely in disbelief that he’d made such a mistake. Not to mention he’d made a complete ass of himself (pun intended). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Not-Baekhyun was sorta hella </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing you creep!!” not-Baekhyun was fuming. He looked like he was about to throw hands at Sehun. Clearly unamused by the surprise attack on his derriere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes were on Sehun as he stood there in mild shock, seemingly at loss for words because he just grabbed a literal stranger’s ass and—</span>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
  <span>—he’s really cute. And Sehun’s brain has short-circuited. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit, s-sorry!” Sehun exclaims. “I thought you were my friend, oh my god. Sorry, I’m being dumb.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the back, Chanyeol nearly doubles over in laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not-Baekhyun rolls his eyes and sneers. “You’re right. You are dumb.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sassy. Sehun like-y.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crowds look on at the exchange, whispering and nudging at each other because the well-known Oh Sehun had apparently hit on new blood. A friend of not-Baekhyun approaches the boy, a worried look on his face. “ Luhan! Are you alright?” he asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sehun starts feeling conscious of everyone’s eyes on them. He was ready to excuse himself and call it a night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m alright...he said he didn’t mean it.” Luhan--as he had discovered--answers his friend. He gives Sehun a (sultry!) once over, surprising the other man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was a—an honest mistake,” Sehun adds, raising both his hands and apologizing again. “I’m not a creep, I swear.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luhan turns to him with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he couldn’t quite tell what was. “Yeah, okay. You should make it up to me.” Sounds of oohs echoed from the crowd around them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And oh</span>
  <em>
    <span>...oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sehun finally picks up what he was definitely putting down. “I-uh, we should go talk somewhere more...private,” he answers, with an eyebrow raised and a smolder creeping up on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luhan glances at his friends, nodding slightly as if to say that he’ll be alright. He then looks back at Sehun, the dashing smile had now turned into a playful one. “Alright, lead the way, big boy.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed this fic. thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>